Rogue Magazine
Rogue Magazine is a worldwide digital lifestyle magazine released in 2015. From the website's description, its purpose states: "Rogue combines an innovative visual aesthetic with intellectually provocative content, to push the boundaries of what independent media has to offer. In an age where style has overtaken substance, listicles run rampant, and likes supersede quality, Rogue is raising its flag as a conduit to creatives across the world. We showcase the artists, tastemakers, and makers of all kinds who are creating a culture where meaning is paramount and the metric of success is creating something that matters, be it a movie, a meal, or a meaningful story."http://www.theroguemag.com/aboutus/ On August 25th, 2015, Melanie Martinez was featured in an interview and participated in a photo shoot with the magazine. Interview With her signature two-toned hair, lightly freckled cheeks and deep ruby lipstick, indie-rock darling Melanie Martinez sparkles her way into our hearts the moment we lay eyes on her. Her debut album, Cry Baby, just debuted #5 on the charts through Atlantic Records. Here's some highlights from her upcoming feature in our debut issue, available September 15th. On public perception & the fishbowl of fame: "It’s definitely scary to think about that much attention on you. I want to do anything possible to get the music out there. I want everybody to hear the story of the album. But as far as me being out there in the light like that, I don’t really care so much about people caring about me. If I could, I would go back and make a secret identity. So I could just go out the grocery store like a normal person." On The Voice & doing things her way: "I don’t want someone to tell me how to do something that’s just art to me. With music, I feel like I have the freedom to experiment and express myself. When I was sixteen, I auditioned for The Voice, and that’s when things started moving and happening. It was crazy, I didn’t expect all this to happen. I didn’t know how else to put my stuff out there, and really go for it--and I think that The Voice helped me just figure out how to get into this." On her collaborative writing process: "I’ll write down a list of ideas that I have and then go into the studio and go through sounds with producers, to figure what kind of vibe I am feeling, what I want in the song. I love working with producers and just seeing where they’re at and what ideas they have. I think that’s really fun. It’s definitely a collaboration. If I’m by myself, I obviously will write the song by myself. But even with co-writers, I’m still very lyrical. That’s my main focal point—lyrics. I love telling stories, and I love getting the point across and making sure that I can fit all of that in." On her dream collaborator: "I have a very small list in my head of people that I would do songs with. Right now would be The Weeknd. I just think that it’d be so interesting because my music is so like "little-kid", but he’s very mature and explicit in a raunchy way, and in the hip-hip world I feel like bringing the alternative little-kid theme with him would be really weird and interesting…kinda f*cked up, but cool!" Photo Shoot rogue1.jpg IMG_2032.jpg Roguemagazine.jpg DrRkIS0XcAAIG-b.jpg rogue4.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 6.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 7.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 9.jpg DqnrRJ5X4AA2SrA.jpg|Colorized version 30894204 419548201840571 8248160018210226176 n.jpg DrGw27CUwAAQS36.jpg Dpax52aU8AARCTh.jpg Ebb6035f-0302-4116-ae6a-cf7cf83fa38d.jpg|Colorized version DrGw27BVAAAZMyl.jpg IMG_7210.jpg IMG 0910.jpg rogue3.jpg IMG_20181027_112931_743.jpg|Cropped 1735C09B-C2D3-48A6-A255-234A9D21ECBF.jpeg|Full version, tagged roguemagazin.jpg Roguemagaz.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 10.19.13 PM.png|Tagged Mel Rogue Leak 1.jpg|Cropped B96AE21B-F469-48E9-9727-D83C22FAC62C.jpeg|Full version, tagged 95B3C638-9499-4041-90FB-51E272235B0A.jpeg 44451550_1899960416738328_257711151113451215_n.jpg 2CC77D78-B44C-4CF5-BF04-4E9C84C301C1.jpeg|Tagged 302BCB0D-2547-459A-ACA6-F71815E50986.jpeg 224CA9F0-E5D3-4D5C-9623-9C4AE5B4C22F.jpeg Mel Rogue Leak 3.jpg Roguemagazi.jpg|Released version DcPGyjBW0AAnhmk.jpg rogue2.jpg Dpax7JKUUAAfWp_.jpg 43709208_2130456073673962_4674869283070803909_n.jpg|Colorized version 43985954_2210644575821168_1469373470884911086_n.jpg rogue5.jpg 43778770_322728715176466_2168603309969428014_n.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 5.jpg DcJrbubVwAEC_gm.jpg|Released version 2A683F19-7D22-4A01-BFFD-9A0FC1986C07.jpeg Mel Rogue Leak 8.jpg 53e2ea0f499ceaa874893e57f3f7cc36.jpg EBCEF5F5-784D-40DE-86AD-07337309C2BE.jpeg 43072509_283644369149735_157055291935885727_n.jpg Df3aqC6VQAEu6lk.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 2.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 4.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 10.jpg IMG_7204.jpg DiQaZnJW0AUXbRI.jpg 30973954 224227291643926 5070597986900246528 n.jpg 4F9801A1-7655-45DA-BB93-1833E6C94F08.jpeg IMG_1696.jpg|BTS 44204469_915736665284766_4049225555082567603_n.jpg Trivia * Melanie wore a piece of merchandise in this photo shoot, the Crybaby necklace. References Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:Magazines Category:2015